


Fresh Hare

by swatkat



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-01
Updated: 2010-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:26:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swatkat/pseuds/swatkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cara vs. rabbits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fresh Hare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amathela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/gifts).



> **A/N:** Set after 2.06, 'Fury'. Happy Purim!****

+

After breaking her fast with winter berries, apples, hardened remains of the Minders' bread and even more winter berries for the third consecutive morning, Cara decides she has had enough. Mord'Sith are, in general, indifferent to such comforts, having trained their bodies to tolerate extremes, but they are moving at half their pace, slowed down by a worn out Wizard. Richard and Kahlan seem quite content, holding hands, whispering, unconcerned by the fact that the Keeper grows stronger with every passing hour. Cara, however, is restless.

She picks up her bow and arrows. 'I'm going hunting,' she announces.

It's a warm, bright day, and it only takes Cara a little while to spot the rabbits, fat and white, soaking in sunlight in a clearing nearby.

Her first arrow grazes past the plumpest rabbit, which jumps, and begins to run. Cara moves swiftly to her side and fires her second arrow. This time, she doesn't miss.

The rabbit drops dead in a most satisfactory manner.

It is past mid-day when she returns to camp, triumphant. 'You should see to these,' she says, dumping the creatures on the ground in front of the Mother Confessor.

'I _knew_ you'd be good at this,' Richard says, smiling in a way that means he is proud of her. It is quite pleasing.

Afterwards, Cara chops wood and Kahlan gathers herbs. Richard prepares the stew under Zedd's watchful eyes. They settle down to eat around the fire. It is almost... festive.

Kahlan catches her eye and smiles. It is pleasing.

+

Zedd smiles hopefully at her the next morning. Cara goes hunting.

The creatures appear to have grown careful, and so Cara moves slowly, careful to kick any piece of cover that might conceal a rabbit.

They are fairly intelligent animals—but not intelligent enough to outfox Cara.

And afterwards, Cara chops firewood and Kahlan makes the fire. Kahlan smiles when their eyes meet, face flushed from being near smoke for too long. It is very pleasing.

+

The Wizard is bright and jovial the following day, almost his usual self.

'You have to take it easy, Zedd,' Richard tells him, clapping him on his back. 'Just rest.' He beams at her like a pleased child, and Cara does not point out that they should start moving again. Kindness is not her forte, but Cara is trying.

When Cara picks up her bow and arrows, Kahlan follows suit. 'Where are you going?' Cara scowls.

'I'm going hunting,' Kahlan announces.

'_I'm_ going hunting,' Cara points out.

'I'm coming with you,' Kahlan says. 'Richard thinks I ought to practice more.' She is smiling at Cara. It is, Cara has to admit, quite pleasing.

'Fine,' Cara says, resigned. 'Just keep your mouth shut. And be very quiet.'

It takes them much longer than normal to spot the animals: they have grown wary of Cara, evidently, and Kahlan is often careless, picking _flowers_, noisier, at times, than a herd of shadrins. Cara discovers that she doesn't mind.

+

  



End file.
